


Amortentia

by The_alpha_of_alphas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All The Ships, Drarry, Multi, jily, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:03:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_alpha_of_alphas/pseuds/The_alpha_of_alphas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amortentia one shots.<br/>If you have a ship you would like me to do one for, let me know!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is Wolfstar!!!

Remus trudged into Potions and slid into his chair next to Sirius. He ignored the teacher's "So glad you could join us Mr. Lupin" as he yawned and laid his head on Sirius's shoulder.

The other boy chuckled but kept working on whatever potion the class was brewing. After a few minutes, Remus felt Sirius's long fingers gently prodding his frame, checking last night's damage.

Remus yawned and mumbled, "Back."

He felt Sirius's hands trace the long bandaged the Nurse-witch had put on him this morning, and hiss, "What happened??"

The werewolf snuggled closer to his best friend, "One of Hagrid's bloody hippogriffs."

He felt rather than heard Sirius snicker, "I guess it's better than a teacher."

Remus laughed, "Or Severus." They both snickered at that.

A few minutes later and Remus got to work helping the other boy, crushing peppermint. They were making Amortentia, the bloody love potion.

When they finished Sirius leaned forward and took a whiff. Remus looked at him anxiously, "What do you smell Padfoot?"

Sirius frowned and shook his head, "I don't think we did it right. I don't smell anything except your shampoo. You try."

Remus leaned forward and breathed deep, but all he got was a nose-full of Sirius's Cologne, "I don't smell anything either. Though I suppose the fact that you bathed in Cologne today probably doesn't help."

The professor came over and inspected their potion, "Excellent job boys! 10 points to Gryffindor."

Sirius frowned, "But...it didn't work."

Remus nodded, "Yeah, we don't smell anything."

The professor smiled a bit and shook his head before walking away, "You brewed it perfectly."

The two boys then started to realize. Remus, hadn't taken a shower this morning. And Sirius had lost his Cologne last week. They both turned to look at each other, wide eyes full of shock on both faces.

Remus was the first to break the silence, "So..."

Sirius nodded, "Yeah..."

They both stared at each other for a few moments and then broke into giggles simultaneously. Remus bit his lip and looked down at his hands. Sirius picked at his nails.

Remus looked at Sirius and said, "Do you want to-"

At the same time, Sirius looked up at Remus and said, "Hey, do you-"

They both stopped and smiled before saying simultaneously, "Yeah..."

When they told James and Peter a week later, they expected the worst. Instead, they were met with Peter groaning and handing James a small pouch full of coins. A week after, James and Lily were official as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Drarry!

Draco walked into potions with a mood worse than usual. Peeves had dumped a bucket of frizz-it on his head, so his hair was unmanageable, he didn’t have a clean robe because of Pansy and her nightly trips to the kitchen, and now! He has to walk into his favorite class and it reeks of who? The Bloody Boy Who Lived of course.

The young Malfoy slammed rather loudly into his chair, silencing his teacher’s words and all but growled, “Why does the whole sodding room reek of Potter?”

There were a few gasps and snickers to which Draco silenced with a look. Pansy gave him a ‘you poor sap’ look, and Blaise looked as if he were having an aneurism.

Draco felt a tap on his shoulder and whipped around, growling, “What!?”

It was Potter, who the bloody hell else would it be? And the prat was smirking! Oh the nerve…

Harry raised an eyebrow, “Malfoy, I do believe you should look at the board.”

Draco sneered at him but turned to look at the board all the same, and froze. In big bold lettering read, ‘Amortentia-Love potion’. Bloody hell…

Draco refused to look at the wanker, “Too bad your bloody cologne is covering it all up.” He knew it was a feeble attempt, but it was an attempt nonetheless. He knew well off what Amortentia was, but he was hoping Potter didn't.

He thought it may just have worked until Potter leaned down and said, “I don’t wear cologne.”

The blonde hissed and stared at his so-called friends with pleading eyes. Neither one of the bloody prats helped him. Feeling another tap on his shoulder, Draco looked up, eyes full of malice.

Harry’s smirk was gone, replaced by a soft, genuine smile, “You know, mine smells like you…”

Never to be admitted by the young Malfoy, but the squeak he made when Harry’s lips collided with his was well worth it. Especially after seeing the look on the Weasel’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short


End file.
